1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to receivers of digital television systems, and more particularly, to a receiver capable of being selectively operated between a single carrier mode and a multi carrier mode to accordingly receive a single carrier signal or a multi carrier signal, and a signal processing method thereof. By the implementation of a compensating circuit (e.g., a compensating circuit for an equalizer), the unwanted color noises in the received single carrier signals of the single carrier/multi carrier community receiver are successfully restrained to thereby improve the performance of the single carrier/multi carrier community receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A digital television system is one of the most common technologies of modern life. Generally, television systems can be divided into single carrier mode systems and multi carrier mode systems, wherein a particular standard established by Mainland China called Digital Terrestrial Multimedia Broadcasting (DTMB) is a specific standard allowing both the single carrier mode and the multi carrier mode.
To efficiently implement hardware circuits that comply with the DTMB standard, it is therefore an important issue to provide a single carrier/ multi carrier community receiver. By providing a shared circuit structure of both the single carrier mode and the multi carrier mode, the required cost of the DTMB receiver is effectively cut down.
However, the existing single carrier/multi carrier community receiver fails to successfully filter out noise that exists in the received signals, especially when the single carrier/multi carrier community receiver operates under the single carrier mode. This leads to a poor performance corresponding to the single carrier mode of the single carrier/multi carrier community receiver.